Across the Pond
by Silverq03
Summary: Massie moves to London and attends her new school KISS, thinking that everyone will bow down to the American alpha, but what if Massie is finding it harder than ever to fit in with the English alphas? K -T rating. SYOC now closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction on this account (I had another account before) and I hope you like it. It's about Massie going to school at KISS, and she's having a little trouble finding a new clique. If you guys want to SYOC for the popular clique, I'll need to fill out a form about them.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight/Body type:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Eye color:**

**Position in clique (alpha, beta, etc.):**

**Nickname (if applicable): **

**Screen name:**

**Phone model:**

**Phone cover (if applicable): **

**Siblings (if applicable): **

**Signature scent/perfume:**

**Favorite color:**

**Boyfriend (if applicable): **

**Favorite designer:**

**Dream job:**

**Pet peeve:**

**Favorite game:**

**Short description of personality (a few sentences):**

**Okay, I know it's long, but I need lots of info! I had some issues with text and font, so basically, when they're texting, if their message is bold, it means it's a different font.**

Massie stepped off the plane, her heart was pounding like a drum. The Block family had landed in the Heathrow airport, and for once, there wasn't a return ticket tucked in the bottom of her Prada bag. Massie locked her clammy palm around the handle of her Louis Vuitton carry-on suitcase. She let Bean out of her pet carrier and let her scamper along behind her. Her claws clicked ominously on the linoleum floor.

"Come on, girl." she urged her puppy. She silently directed the words to herself as well. Kendra and William gawked around, snapping pictures of every sign and poster they saw. "Mom, Dad, stawp! We live here now, we're nawt tourists." Massie had noticed a beautiful girl with long curly dark brown locks watching her parents out of the corners of her sharp gray eyes like they might be lunatics. Massie flipped her short chestnut hair, wishing she'd grown it out. Meanwhile, her parents chuckled.

"Yes, Massie, but we've never been to London before. Don't you think it's magnificent?" Her mother asked, capturing a shot of a giant stuffed bear with a sign next to him that read: 'Paddington Bear.' Massie sighed, wishing she had someone to exchange exasperated glances with.

"Yeah, mom, it's great." She said laconically. Bean yipped, and Massie looked down knowingly at her pug. Massie sighed, she missed the Pretty Committee already. She whipped out her cell phone and tried to text Alicia. As soon as she tried to send the message, though, some words popped up on her screen.

**I'm sorry, but you cannot connect to your**

**service provider. **

"Mom! I can't text!" Massie gasped. "Ehmagawd! Help!" Kendra and William laughed again. Massie was really starting to get annoyed with them laughing at her.

"Sweetie, you can't text because now that we're in a different country, you need a new sim card." Kendra explained. William put his carry-on down on a bench.

"I'm going to go pick up our suitcases." he walked off towards the baggage claim, leaving Massie and her mother alone. Massie flopped back on the bench and pulled out a Vogue magazine. She slid on a pair of sunglasses to hide her puffy plane face.

"Thank _gawd_. I can't wait to get my hands on my Glossip Girl collection. Or rather, I can't wait to get my _lips_ on my Glossip Girl collection." she giggled to herself, but Kendra sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Massie, you know that you packed your Glossip Girls in the moving boxes that are going to come by plane in a couple of weeks, right?" Massie sat up.

"Ehma-what?" she gasped. "But almost all of my clothes are in there!" she yelled, whipping off her sunglasses. Kendra looked apologetically at her.

"That's too bad, Massie, but we warned you that the boxes we're having shipped would take a while to arrive." Massie groaned and lay back on the bench. She vaguely overheard a conversation between her mother and- wait!

"Hello, are you Mrs. Block?" a disturbingly familiar voice greeted her mother.

"Why, yes, that's me. What can I help you with?" Massie opened one of her eyes a slit as her mother spoke.

"Well, actually, I would like to see if I could talk to Massie, but I think she's sleeping." the voice had an ah-dorable British accent.

"Yes, the plane ride really did a number on her. By the way, I didn't catch your name...?" her mother said questioningly.

"Oops, sorry, I'm James." Massie gasped, jammed her sunglasses back on her face, and sat up.

"Hey, James!" Massie's mother stifled a laugh and stood. Her flawless curls bounced against her jaw as she backed away.

"I guess I'll go help your father with the luggage." she winked at Massie as she left, letting her know she approved of her new crush. Massie fidgeted with her Juicy Couture tunic, and fake-coughed to stall time. James seemed to be feeling awkward as well, because he wouldn't meet her eyes and he slid the buckle up and down his backpack. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Did you know that KISS is a boarding school?" he blurted. Massie nonchalantly batted her eyes as he continued. "I mean, you don't _have_ to board, or anything, but a lot of people do. Well, a lot of people I know, do, and I do, so you might want to try it out. It's quite, er, fun!" Massie decided that since he was rambling, it must mean that he was entering crush mode. _Good._ She thought. Instead of answering, she looked up at him through a fringe of thick lashes and flirt-nodded. Just then, her mother and father came back wheeling the luggage.

"I should go." she cooed, flirt-shaking his hand. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." he said, standing and walking away. Massie sighed as she watched him leave. She raised her hand in farewell.

"I'll talk to my parents about boarding!" She called after him. That was an understatement, of course, as she begged her parents to let her board the whole, long, cab ride to their new castle.

"Well, Massie, you don't know anybody, so who will you room with?" her mother asked, as her father nodded encouragingly beside her. Massie groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Mom, why can't you just be supportive? I think this is a great opportunity for me. I mean, the longest I've ever been away from you guys was the three days I went to Lake Placid in the seventh grade. I think I need some freedom, right, mom?" Kendra set down her bottle of Perrier.

"Massie, honey, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but frankly, I don't think you're responsible enough to live on your own." Massie gasped.

"Ehmagawd! Mom! I won't be alone, I'll have a roomie!" Kendra and William sighed, and were silent. Finally, William spoke.

"You know what?" he said cheerfully. "I think it's worth a shot, I mean, if she crashes and burns, she can always come home. Besides, we'll need some time to renovate our place, so it will be a nice surprise for her when she comes back to visit." he said to Kendra. Massie crossed her fingers as her mother thought it over. After about a minute, Kendra nodded.

"The school _is_ really far away-quite a drive, really. I guess it would be easier if you boarded at the school. I'll enroll you in the boarding program as soon as we get to the new house." Massie did a celebratory freak out. She grabbed Bean and silent-screamed into her soft black fur. Then she immediately reached for her Motorola Razr to send a round of texts to the Pretty Committee. Her heart sunk as she realized two things: one, she had no sim card, and two, the Pretty Committee were no longer part of her life. She released her grip on her phone and let it fall back into her Prada bag. Massie reclined against the seat in the London cab, and fought back tears of loneliness until they reached their new house. Kendra shook her on the arm.

"Massie, we're at the house. You need to see this, it's amazing!" Massie opened one red rimmed eye and peered out. She instantaneously felt immensely better. She sat up tall, and stared out the window at the castle that awaited her arrival. She threw open the door and basked in the weak sunlight of the early morning. Massie felt instantly re-energized.

"Mom, can I have first dibs on a room?" she asked, internally planning on which angle the picture she would send the Pretty Committee, once she got a sim card, should be.

"Sure, Massie, but your father and I get the master bedroom." Massie dashed up the driveway, yanking on Bean's leash. She hurried up the grand staircase in the front hall and pushed into the first room she saw. She stood, slack-jawed, and stared around the room. It was a cold, empty, stone room with a fraying carpet in the middle.

"MOM!" she shrieked, burying her face in Bean's fur to keep from hyperventilating. Her mother came up the stairs, looking curious, if not concerned.

"Yes, Massie?" her mother asked, squinting against the sunlight that streamed through the yellowed window pane on the far side of the room. Massie couldn't believe it, she'd been expecting a beautiful, well lit room which was filled with designer furniture- or at least _some_ furniture.

"Mom, what's wrong with this room?" Massie said, backing out into the hallway, refusing to force her BCBG heels to touch the old stone floor. Her mother walked to the window and peered out.

"You have a lovely view, Massie." she said, leaning against the window sill, since that was the only place to sit in the room. Massie huffed, and turned away. "Look, Massie, you only have to live here for a week and a half, then you're off to school. We'll have the place renovated and looking like new by the time you come back for Summer vacation." Kendra came over and enveloped Massie in a hug that smelled like her signature lavender scent. "I promise." she said. Massie hugged back.

"Okay. But where am I going to sleep?" she said looking around the bare room. Kendra pulled out of the hug and looked around.

"I'll go get an aero bed from one of the suitcases." Kendra walked off down the hallway and started down the stairs. Massie took one last look around her 'new' room, and followed.

* * *

Two days later, Massie awoke with her neck and back aching. She rolled off her aero bed, and right onto the floor. She groaned and lifted herself to her feet. She blinked with bleary eyes and peered around the room. Bean lay, sleeping, on her pile of towels. Massie's suitcase lay in disarray, with clothes strewn across the floor. She went to the small mirror that was propped against the wall and looked in. Massie herself was a mess as well. Her eyes were red, her hair was a bird's nest, and she had broken out on her chin. Massie sighed and went down the hall to her bathroom (her room didn't have an adjoining bathroom) and began to get ready. After a shower, Massie applied concealer, blush, and the gloss she had found at the drugstore nearby. She walked back to her room, wearing a plush robe.

"Massie!" called her mother. "We're going sightseeing in Westminster, better hurry and get dressed!" Massie pulled a brush through her damp hair.

"Do I look like I'm from Moscow?" she yelled, there was no response, so Massie dropped it. "But, mom!" she protested. "I've got nothing to wear!" that was true, the overseas shipment hadn't arrived yet, and all Massie had were some old 'out' styles.

"Just be thankful that they're speeding up the shipment so you have clothes to wear to school!" Her mother responded. Massie _was_ thankful, if she went to school looking like an LBR, she'd never be popular at her new school. She plodded to her suitcase and pulled out an old mohair sweater. It was cold outside, so she donned it, along with a pair of silver moon boots, and woolen leggings. She pinned her M, and B brooches onto the collar of her sweater. She pouted all the way down the stairs. Massie knew she looked like a freak, but it's not like she would ever dress like this in school. And it wasn't really like she had a choice, anyway. Kendra and William smiled at her.

"Morning, Mass." her mother dropped a kiss on her head and offered her some toast. Massie wrinkled her nose at it.

"Is there a Dr. Juice in this country?" she asked, pushing the toast away. Her mother sighed and sat down at the folding table next to her.

"Not that I know of, Massie. But I'll see if we can get breakfast when we get there. Grab your Zip Card." Massie glowered. She couldn't believe that she, Massie Block was going to be riding the _tube_ until her parents could find an acceptable driver. She slid her Coach wallet into her Prada bag. She had worn that bag for the past three days. It was the only bag she had. She sulked alongside her parents to the nearest tube stop (forty-five minutes away). She tapped in to the t-_ew_-be station and followed her parents down to the platform.

"Mom, where are we even going? This is _so_ lame." Kendra sat carefully on one of the benches.

"We're getting off at Westminster. We're going to see the London Eye, Big Ben, and the Houses of Parliament. Isn't that exciting? We might even go to the London Aquarium." Massie made a face behind her Prada sunglasses and sulked on the bench next to her mother. When the train arrived, Massie found a clean-ish looking seat, and sat down. She glanced around, hoping to see a rich and pretty looking girl on the train, but all she saw were middle-aged business men and old ladies. She pulled out her phone and began playing Tetris. Even though she didn't have a sim card yet, she could still play games. When she got bored of that, she people watched people through her shades, looking for a girl she would like. Finally, her mother and father stood.

"Our stop is next, Massie." Massie stood, and began trying to pry open the doors. Her mother grabbed her hand. "Massie!" she gasped. "Stop! The door will open on it's own." Humiliated, Massie lowered her head and backed away. She had never ridden on public transport, and it turned out it was hard. When the door opened, Massie dashed out. She walked to the escalator and began to ride up. Half-way to the top, Massie lifted her hand to reveal her now black palm and fingertips. She shrieked in shock. Her mother looked back at her.

"Massie, what's wrong?" she looked mildly exasperated with her only daughter. Massie held up her hand in response, and Kendra covered her mouth with her manicured hand, no doubt hiding a smile. Massie frowned.

"It's not funny, Mom. I need a new manicure ay-sap." Her mother shook her head and handed her a towelette. Massie stared at it. "This is all I get?" she snapped. Kendra nodded, and pulled out her Oyster card. Massie tapped out of the tube quickly, and began savagely cleaning the dirt off her hand. They got out of the tube on Westminster bridge. Massie laughed with sheer pleasure, forgetting all about the issues she'd had that morning. Despite the sickly urine smell, the bridge was beautiful, with a clear view of Big Ben, the London Eye, and the River Thames. As they walked across the bridge, towards the London Aquarium, Massie passed by Con Men who were switching cups, vendors who were selling sweet-smelling nuts, and tourists snapping pictures. Massie's parents were among those who were feverishly holding their cameras towards Big Ben.

"Ehmagawd, Mom! Dad! We live here, we're nawt tourists!" she said, repeating what she had said in the airport. Once again, her parents laughed at her.

"Massie, just let us take some pictures. We'll let you get a sim card!" Kendra waggled her phone in front of her. Massie jumped with excitement.

"Take awl the pictures you want, Mom, where can I get a sim card?" Her mother pointed to a shabby shop on the side of the road. A man sat in a stand in front of it that advertised phones. Massie shivered, but the possibility of being able to text and call people again drove her over to the stand.

"Hi!" she forced a smile. "I'd like a sim card, please!" The man looked her up and down. Suddenly self-conscious, Massie pulled at her mohair sweater, trying to make into something more fashionable. She thrust the money towards him, and he took it, counted it, and passed her a card. Massie began trying to shove it in, and the man took pity on her. He gestured for her phone, and put the sim card in.

"There." surprisingly, he had an Indian accent, Massie had thought everyone would have a British accent. "Now you can call and text." Massie accepted her phone graciously, and hurried away, already texting Alicia.

**Massie:**OMG! hey Leesh! how's everything going? need any advice? xx

**Alicia:** **srry, cn't tlk now, girls & i are on a x4 d8**

Massie gasped. One, Alicia had just dissed her, and two, she'd upgraded her texts to a font that Massie said wasn't good for people who were less important than she was. Plus, Massie couldn't really understand her new text talk.

**Massie: **Dyl? hey, it's Mass whts up?

**Dylan:** **Hi mass. I cant rly tlk rite now, on a d8 w/derrick :)**

**Massie: **Dyls, who gave u permission to use that font?

**Dylan: Leesh said we can all use ths font if we want.**

**Massie: **gotta go- my new bff is calling. Cheers.

Angry and annoyed, Massie didn't even wait for a response. She shoved her phone deep into her purse. Maybe if she really had a new best friend who was calling, everything would be okay, but the Pretty Committee was all Massie had left. As Massie plodded across the bridge, everything looked different. Now, all she saw were the faces of who the Con Men were cheating, she noticed how nobody stopped to buy the nuts, and how she was all alone. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was James's number. She sighed and wrote one last text.

**Massie: **hey James. How are you? I haven't heard much from you. I guess I'll see you when school starts. If you want to meet before school for coffee or something, call or text. -Massie

Massie wasn't used to being meek. Usually, if she wanted something, she just got louder and more confident. But she'd just been pushed away by two of her former best friends and was starting to lose confidence. She couldn't wait for school to start so she could start a new Pretty Committee. _Maybe this one will be named the '_Unbelievably Pretty Committee_.' _Massie thought. She remembered pleasantly the time when Alicia had left the Pretty Committee and tried to create her own clique called the Unbelievably Pretty Committee. Smiling at the memory, she checked her phone. No response. _That's not strange. _She chided herself. _Maybe he's sleeping off the jet lag he got from traveling to America and back. Or maybe he's watching a movie. I'm sure he'll text back soon._ Massie swallowed and went back to her parents. Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"You took your time. Did you get your sim card?" Massie feigned happiness.

"Yup. Did you get your pictures?" she forced herself to smile and act like she was totally okay as she spoke. Her mother smiled.

"Sure did. I think it's time we head home now. Would you care for some nuts?" Massie shook her head.

"No thanks, mom." They got back on the tube and made their way back to their castle. Massie went upstairs to her room and sat cross-legged on the metal folding chair they'd brought into her room.

**Massie:** **Hi Kuh-laire.**

**Claire: Hey Mass! So gladd to hear from u! I miss u sooo much!**

Massie sighed, glad to have at least one positive reaction. She'd changed her font to something bigger and more Alpha so she stood out against everyone else's text.

**Claire:** **I just got home from a quadruple date with Alicia, Krissten, and Dylan. How come we never did quintuple dates when you were here? It was awesomee! BTW- did you get a new font?**

Massie wanted to yell: WE NEVER DID QUINTUPLE DATES BECAUSE THEY'RE TACKY! But she was so glad to have a friend again that she let it go, and lied to Claire.

**Massie: Quad d8? Sounds fun! Love ya! Xx -Mass**

**Claire:** **Alicia and Dylan say they love u! (we're having a sleepover) and I love you too. Uh, and Alicia says she didn't mean to diss you earlier, she just was really into making out w/Josh, and, um, Dylan says shejust wanted to get off square 1 with Derrington. Love you!**

Massie exhaled with relief that Alicia and Dylan had said sorry, and that she was able to communicate with them via text. Then she began to worry. Alicia was having make out sessions? And Dylan wanted to go further than square one? Was she the only one with no love life?

"Well," she smiled to herself. "I won't be for long!" she checked for a text from James again, and again , there wasn't one. Massie exhaled again, this time worriedly.

**Massie:** **James why are you ignoring me?**

Massie waited, refreshing her inbox again and again, but she got no response. She buried her head in a limp pillow, wishing she could tune out the silence.

**Poor Massie :( Hopefully things will look up for her in the next chapter. Remember to SYOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's all wish Massie luck in this chapter!**

-One Week Later-

Massie slid on a black and white pinstriped Ralph Lauren skirt and a black DKNY cardigan. On her feet, were black ankle boots, courtesy of Ella Moss. For a splash of color, she carried a red Balenciaga bag. She twirled in a full circle in front of her mirror. She beamed at her reflection.

"Nine-eight." she said confidently, swiping Candy Apple Glossip Girl (thank Gawd the overseas shipment came on time) around her mouth for the hundredth time that morning.

"Massie! The cab's here!" Massie straightened up and grabbed her Louis Vuitton suitcase for the second time in two weeks. She descended slowly down the stairs, with the grace of a princess. Her mother hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry your father and I won't be able to come with you, but your father has a meeting at work, and I'm talking to the interior designers today." Massie lightly patted her curled updo.

"That's alright, mom. I don't mind going by myself." Massie was actually ecstatic to go by herself. It made her feel like she was going off to college, which made her feel super grown-up. She air-hugged her father, not wanting to mess up her hair or makeup. "Cheers!" she called, trying to sound British. She walked down to the London cab that met her at the end of the driveway.

"Hello," she said, pursing her lips. "Take me to Knightsbridge Aisle Secondary School." The cabbie nodded, and Massie slid into the back seat. Massie whipped her phone and began texting.

**Massie:** **Hey Kristen :)**

**Kristen: Massie! how r u?**

**Massie: going to my new school!**

**Kristen: awesome, have any new friends yet?**

Massie bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to that. Finally she took a deep breath and moved her thumbs across the keypad.

**Massie: yup, I mean, i'm super popular here, like I was back home. I'm carpooling with one of my friends right now.**

**Kristen: Oh, that's great. Look, nice talking to you, but I gotta go.**

**Massie: yeah, cool. Bye kris.**

**Massie: Kris?**

**Massie: ?**

"Whatevs." she muttered, setting her phone down. She licked her lips and spread some more Candy Apple Glossip Girl. She whipped out her compact and examined herself.

Glossip Girl? Check. MAC blush? Check. Revlon Paint the Town Red Nail Polish? Check. Something was missing. She looked closer. Concealer? Check. Smile? Not check. Massie tried for a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. _Try again._ She urged herself. She thought of happy times with the PC, of lip-kissing Derrington and Landon, of Friday night sleepovers with her best friends. When she looked back in the compact, she was smiling brilliantly.

"Perfect." she whispered. She searched through her Hobo bag. There had been no time for breakfast that morning, and she was ravenous. Her manicured hand brushed by a wrapper, and she grabbed it. She pulled out the Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bar, broke off a piece, and popped it in her perfectly glossed mouth. "Mmm." she lay back on the seat of the cab and relaxed. Her phone buzzed in her purse, and she sat straight up. _James? _She thought as she pulled out her phone. Massie's heart pounded as she opened the text.

**Kendra: **Hi sweetie just wanted to check that you were okay. Love you 3 3

Massie made a face as she texted back.

**Massie: Gawd mom, stawp texting me. **

Massie slipped her Motorola Razr back into her Balenciaga. She lifted another bite of her Luna bar to her mouth, and was about to put it in, when the cab jerked to a stop.

"Ehmagawd!" she gasped as the Luna bar flew out of her hand and landed on her Ralph Lauren skirt. She immediately picked it up and popped it in her mouth, but a faint brown smudge remained. The Cabbie rolled down the partition and looked back at her.

"We're here miss, you'll have to walk up to the school, though, because I can't go on campus without a special pass." Massie nodded, handed him a wad of bills, and left. She tugged her Louis Vuitton out of the trunk, and began trekking up to the school. It was the first day back from winter break, and Massie watched from a distance as all the students got out of their limousines with their butlers rolling their suitcases behind them. Massie sighed, wishing Isaac was here, so she didn't look like a complete loser, walking up to school with a stain on her skirt, and nothing but a Balenciaga Hobo bag and a Louis Vuitton. She dragged her suitcase up to the gate. She pressed an intercom button and a speaker crackled to life.

"Name?" said a nasal voice on the other side. Massie stood tall and took a deep breath. She gave the camera her biggest smile.

"Massie Block!" she cried enthusiastically. Their was the sound of shifting papers, then Nasal Voice spoke again.

"Proof of ID?" said the woman, no doubt peering into the camera to get a closer look at her. Massie rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her credit card. _Hmm. Probably not what she's looking for. _Massie decided, putting it back. She reached in again and grabbed her OCD student ID card. She held it up to the little camera so that Nasal could see it. There was some more rustling noises, then the gate creaked open.

"Go to the Main Office to get your schedule and room number." Nasal instructed as Massie put her ID card away.

"Thanks!" Massie called as she hurried through the iron gate. She walked up the path, pausing to stare around. "Ehmagawd! Starbucks!" she squealed. It was the first thing she'd seen that looked familiar since she got to London. She wished she could just walk around and gawk at everything, but she remembered Nasal's instructions. _Go to the Main Office._ She took a deep breath and started to walk, then she froze. _Where _was _the Main Office? _Massie glanced around. Some girls lounged on the grass, while others hurried by around her. Massie felt completely lost. She reached out to one of the girls rushing by her.

"Excuse me-" she tried, but the girl shrugged apologetically and hurried off without further explanation. Massie went and sat forlornly on a bench outside of Starbucks. She sifted through some of the papers in her bag, but there wasn't a map of the school. She snuck a quick glance around her. There were two girls on the bench. One had straight red hair and a pale freckled face. She wasn't exactly _ugly_, but she wasn't pretty enough to be part of Massie's new clique. The other girl had medium length brown hair and big brown eyes. Massie felt a spark of hope as she looked at her. She was pretty, and was texting on an iPhone 5, which proved she was rich. Massie scooted a little closer and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Massie." The girl looked up, and Massie noticed there was a certain glimmer in her eyes, it showed that she was a follower, not a leader, a good quality in a Beta.  
"Adrianna." she offered in a cute British accent, holding out a freshly manicured hand. Massie shook it gratefully and Adrianna smiled and put her phone away.

"Can you tell me where the Main Office is?" Adrianna stood and turned around.

"Sure, I can walk you there, it's on my way." she said, already walking away. Massie hurried to catch up, as they walked along the campus, Massie couldn't help looking around for James. Even if she was angry at him, she really wanted to see a familiar face. "So, you're either new, or in trouble." said Adrianna. Massie looked curiously at her.

"What?" she asked, peering closely at her, to see if she was crazy. Adrianna giggled into her palm.

"Sorry, I just meant you're either new, or in trouble, because you only go to the Main Office if you're new, or did something bad." Massie giggled too, glad to have made a friend. They walked up to a large building that was looming over the lawn. Adrianna led her up to a door.

"This is it." she said. "I have to go now, unless you need something else?" Massie shook her head.

"No, thanks. You've been a big help, though. Do want to have lunch together today?" She looked at her hopeful new Beta. Adrianna smiled warmly.

"Sure, I'd love that." then she made a face. "Ugh, sorry, I have to go see my Calculus teacher about a test I missed before the break." Massie wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. She had someone who would love to have lunch with her, but she had to see her Calculus teacher. She finally offered Adrianna a smile and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for everything!" She walked inside. It was a clean and orderly office. A couple of other kids sat on chairs looking nervous. Massie walked up to the desk where a woman with glasses looked up at her.

"Yes?" she asked. She sounded remarkably like Nasal, and Massie wondered if they were the same person, or if everyone here sounded like that. Massie cleared her throat.

"Hi. I'm new here, and I need my new schedule and rooming information. My name's Massie Block." she added. The woman searched through a stack of papers and pulled out a folder.

"Hmm. Massie Block?" she asked. Massie nodded. "Here's your schedule, and you're room key. Number One-oh-one." She passed over a sheet of paper and a small key. "Please stand here so we can get a photo for your student ID card." Massie gave a camera a huge smile. The woman then began tapping commands into a large machine. It began making a choppy printing noise.

"Ehmagawd, what's going on?" asked Massie, half sheltering her head with her arms. The secretary chuckled with her mouth closed.

"We're printing your ID card." she told her. Massie straightened up and put her arms down. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh." The noises stopped and the woman took out a small card. She looked at it for a second and handed it to Massie. Massie grabbed it and looked at it. She smiled and slipped it into her wallet. Her picture had turned out well, and she was glad something was finally going her way. She walked back out into a courtyard and glanced around, looking for Adrianna. Suddenly, she spotted the back of an ah-dorable boy.

"Ehmagawd." she murmured. "James!" she forced herself to stay quiet so she didn't draw unwanted attention to herself. But she did walk faster to catch up to him. He seemed to be walking towards a group of girls who were all hugging each other. Massie hurried up, and tried to get closer.

"James, why are you ignor-" she started, and he was just turning around, but all of a sudden, a vaguely familiar-looking girl ran over to James and gave him a big hug.

"James!" she exclaimed. "It's _so _great to see you again!" Massie stared with her mouth hanging wide open. She watched, waiting for him to shake the girl off and come talk to her, but he was hugging back. Massie tried to act like she wasn't staring, and walked away. As she left, she began forming a text.

**Massie: Hi James! How are you? Are you free for lunch today? **

Perfect. Now he couldn't accept without confirming that he liked her, and wanted to go out with her. Massie glanced at her schedule. On the top, it read that she was boarding in room 101. She reached into her pocket, and found the small, shiny, key. She looked at the map of the campus she had picked up in the office. Let's see, she was in the courtyard, so she just had to walk in a straight line until she reached the large building, then she had to go up to the fourth floor and walk down the hall until she found room 101. Massie headed down the path, still looking at the map, and she bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." her voice died out as she saw who she was talking to. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a big smile. Somehow, he looked familiar. He was undeniably cute, but Massie was too preoccupied with James to really care.

"Hi." he said, smiling politely at her. She smiled back quickly.

"Hi." she responded. He looked over her shoulder at the map she was holding. She'd drawn a purple nail polish circle around her dorm house. He pointed at it.

"Are you trying to get there?" he asked. She nodded and squinted at the map. "Well, you're going in the wrong direction." he told her, also looking at the map.

"I'm new here," she explained. "I just moved here from America a couple weeks ago. My name's Massie." she said, holding out her hand. He shook it firmly.

"I'm Andrew." he said. "And I can take you to your dorm room if you want." Massie hesitated, but only for a minute. After all, she did need more friends.

"Okay." she said, and they started walking. He led her up to the dorm building, and began walking up the stairs. "Is your room here, too?" Massie asked. Andrew shook his head.

"Nope. The boys dorm's are all the way on the other side of the campus." Massie absorbed that bit of information, and nodded. He walked her all the way up to her door, and he shook her hand again.

"Nice meeting you, Andrew." she said. "And thanks for helping me." He shrugged.

"No biggie." he said as she put the key in the lock. He waved, then went down the stairs. Massie turned the key, and opened the door. It was dark inside, so Massie flicked the switch on the wall and looked around. There was a small fridge, a bit of counter space, and a microwave in one corner. A sofa and a television were in another, and a table with three chairs around it, in another. She opened one of the two doors that were also in the room. There was a shower, and toilet, and a sink. Behind the other door, there were two beds with two nightstands and lamps. There were two chests of drawers. She opened one of them, and found it full of neatly folded clothes. _They must be my roommate's._ She thought. _I wonder who it is. _The other one was empty. She unloaded all of her clothes and put them in the drawers. Then she looked back at her schedule. The secretary in the office had told her that her classes didn't start until the next day, so she had the whole rest of the day to get to know the campus, and meet some people. She wished she had gotten Adrianna's number so she could at least keep in touch with her. She glanced at her watch. It was almost half-past twelve. A good time to have lunch. Massie stood and exited the dorm. She walked down the stairs, and out of the dorm building. A blast of frigid air stopped her in her tracks. This was one of those times that Massie wished she could wear a coat, but Alphas always had to choose beauty over comfort. She shivered as she kept walking. According to her map, if she went back to the courtyard, she would find a cafeteria with a plethora of different brands. Massie began walking along the sidewalk. She glanced around. She spotted James, alone, this time.

"Hey, James! Wait up!" she called. James turned around. He waved and smiled, though not as enthusiastically as Andrew had. He stopped walking, and she sped up to catch up with him. When she was next to him, they started walking again. James opened his mouth to say something, but Massie held up a palm and began speaking.

"James, why have you been ignoring all the texts I've been sending you?" she asked, hands on hips as she waited for his response. For a second, James squinted at her in confusion, then he realized what she was saying, and his face lit up with understanding.

"You've been sending me texts?" he asked. Massie nodded like it was obvious.

"I just sent you one this morning." she told him matter-of-factly, waving her phone in his face. James nodded too. "Well, I lost my cell phone at the airport. If you sent me any texts, I didn't get them. I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you." Massie smiled and let out a deep breath.

"That's great. By the way, my last text was me asking you if you were free for lunch." she said to him. James wrinkled his nose sympathetically.

"I have plans with some other people," he told her. Massie felt her face begin to fall as he continued. "but it would be great if you could join us." Massie's smile returned.

"Where are we going?" she said, squinting at her phone.

"We're going to Pizza Express." he told her. Massie inwardly cringed. _Pizza? _She thought. She'd been hoping for something more along the lines of sushi.

"What do they serve there?" she asked, on the off chance that they served sushi. James gave her a strange look.

"_Pizza._" he said as though she was crazy. Massie nodded thoughtfully.

"I see." she murmured disappointedly. James nodded slightly, looking confused. "Is it on campus?" she asked, hopeful to explore off school grounds.

"Yeah." James said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Massie waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't, so she started talking again.

"Who's coming? She asked, looking carefully at James. He shrugged.

"Just some people." he mumbled. Massie realized that he didn't want to talk, so she stopped trying. She snuck a glance at his face, expecting him to look angry, or upset, but he looked completely normal.

"It's just over here." he said pointing. Massie followed his gaze to a nice-looking restaurant filled with students. Massie loved that there were no adults in sight, aside from the occasional passing teacher.

"It looks..." Massie struggled to say something nice about the store. The only pizza she liked was from Slice of Heaven. "...good." she finished. James smiled.

"Cool." he checked his watch. "We should go inside. We're right on time." Massie followed him into the restaurant.

"Table for-" he counted quickly on his fingers. "ten please." he said. Massie's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow." she said. "I didn't realize there were so many people coming." she said. James shrugged and followed the waiter to a table in the back. James sat down, and Massie claimed one of the seats beside him.

"When will the others get here?" she asked, curious to find out who they would be dining with. James checked his watch again.

"Any minute now." he said. As if on cue, the doors swung open, and a bunch of people came in. James smiled at them and waved.

"Here they are." he told Massie. She nodded, and tried to catch a glimpse of who they were. A girl clad in a winter coat covered in white powder pulled down her hood.

"Adrianna?" Massie gasped.

"It's freezing out there! It just started snowing!" she exclaimed. Massie groaned, dreading going outside without a coat. "Hi, Massie." Adrianna added when she saw Massie. Massie nodded hello. Three boys crowded around the table, their sweatshirts caked in snow like they had just had a snowball fight. One of them was wearing shorts, which reminded Massie of Derrington.

"Hey, James!" said one of them. Another punched him on the arm.

"Dude, who's that? Your new girlfriend?" he snickered, looking at Massie. Massie's cheeks felt warm, but she couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment, or pleasure. James started to say something, but the last boy was already talking.

"You better not let Jessa hear you say that. She'll _kill_ you." he laughed. Massie perked up, hoping to hear more, but a everyone sat down, and she couldn't hear anything else.

"Hey!" said one of the boys, looking at her. "It's Massie, from America, right?"Massie looked up. She recognized his dark hair and eyes.

"Hi, Andrew!" she said smiling. He pointed to his two friends.

"These are my friends, Hunter and Alex." Alex said hello, but Hunter was too busy trying to put ice down James's back too notice. Andrew shoved him, and he almost fell out of his seat. Hunter ran his hand through his brown hair and glared at Andrew.

"Not cool." he said. Andrew looked meaningfully from him to Massie. Massie sat still with a small smile, pretending not to care. "Oh." said Hunter. "Hi." Massie giggled.

"Hi." she said, holding out her hand. He leaned across the table and shook it. Massie looked at the other people at the table. Across from her, was Hunter, Alex sat to his right, Adrianna sat to his left. Next to Adrianna, sat a girl with curly light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Next to _her_ was a girl with straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. On Massie's left was Andrew, and on her right was James. On James's right, there was a girl with dark curls and gray eyes, the one who had hugged James, and-wait- she was _also _the girl Massie had seen looking at her in the airport. That was strange. Next to her, was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. All of them were pretty and rich-looking. Massie ignored that, and directed her attention to the menu. It was mostly pizza and pasta, but Massie found some salad options. When the waitress came around, Massie asked for a salad and water.

"Still or sparkling?" asked the waitress. Massie didn't know what still or sparkling meant, but there was no way she was going to ask.

"Sparkling, please." Massie tried to act like she knew what she was talking about. After everyone ordered, they went back to their conversations. No one was talking to Massie, so she sat for a little while. She tried not to look like and LBR, but she was pretty sure she did, sitting in a table full of people, with no one talking to her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she told no one in particular. She got up, and left. There was a large sign that said 'Restroom' and Massie followed it. She took the time in the bathroom to reapply her Candy Apple Glossip Girl. She also touched up her mascara. The door opened, but Massie hardly glanced up. She heard someone clearing their throat, and looked at them. There were three girls, the one from the airport, followed by Adrianna, and the girl with light brown hair. Massie started to say hello and introduce herself, but the girl from the airport stepped forward.

"Step off." she said, glaring. Massie stepped back.

"W-what?" she asked, fumbling to put her lip gloss away. The girl kept glaring.

"I said, _step off_." she said. Massie shook her head in confusion. She looked to Adrianna for support, but she averted her eyes, looking down to the right.

"I don't get it. I don't understand." Massie looked at the other girl too, but she stared right back, unafraid, but also unhelpful.

"Well you _should_!" the first girl said, almost shouting. "Don't tell me you don't know what you're doing." Massie held out her hands, indicating that she didn't. The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, play stupid, and please stop flirting with my boyfriend." Massie wrinkled in confusion.

"Flirting with boyfriend?" she echoed dumbly. "Who are you? And who's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"My name's Jessalise. And _James_ is my boyfriend." Massie's jaw dropped.

"He _is_?" Jessalise nodded smugly.

"Yup." she said, smirking. Massie pretended not to care.

"Well, why did I see you in the airport?" she asked. Jessalise looked annoyed. She flipped her long hair.

"Nosy much? I was returning from my semester abroad." she said. Massie gave her a questioning look, and she sighed. "You're really stupid, aren't you? I was studying in the USA for the first semester." Massie pretended to act like she knew what that meant for the second time since they got to the restaurant. "I've been dating James for two years, by the way." Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Do I look like I sell fertilizer?" she asked, gearing up for one of her famous comebacks.

"Kinda." snickered Jessalise. The girl behind her laughed meanly.

"That would explain the smell." she added. She and Jessalise high-fived each other. Massie was on the verge of tears, but she managed to hold them back. She looked back at Adrianna, but she was still looking at the ground.

"What about seeing your _calculus _teacher?" she asked tauntingly. Adrianna didn't meet her eyes.

"It was canceled." she said quietly. The other girls started laughing and left the bathroom. Massie thought Adrianna shot her an apologetic look, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't see what happened after that because of all the tears in her eyes.

**Aw! Still no friends? And who's her roommate? Poor Massie. She'll (probably) get some friends in the next chapter. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things go pretty well for Massie in this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

Massie sat on her bed in the dorm room. She'd left Pizza Express immediately after the incident in the bathroom. She had cleaned herself up, and redid her hair. She was now wearing a navy blue Ella Moss wrap dress, and black flats. She'd been flipping through Teen Vogue for the last few hours. Her phone buzzed suddenly, and Massie picked it up. Her inbox was flooded with texts. Massie opened the first one.

**Claire: Hi Massie! I miss you soo much! What do you think I should wear tomorrow? I'm going to the movies w/cam.**

Massie smiled peacefully. Things were starting to return to normal. She sent Claire a quick text saying she should wear what she usually did. It felt strange, since she always used to make fun of Claire for her wardrobe, but she knew Cam liked Claire just the way she was. The next text was from James.

**James: **Hey Massie, are you okay? You left lunch early, so I was just wondering when I'd see you again.

Massie frowned. She was mad at James. _Very_ mad. Why didn't he tell her he had a girlfriend? She ignored the text.

**James: **Massie, are you okay? Do you want to hang out tomorrow with me and some of my friends?

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want her clique to be made of _boys_. She ignored this text as well and opened the next one.

**Alicia: Hi mass. Do you want to IM later? I really miss u! xox**

Massie immediately logged onto her laptop.

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey leesh

**HOLAGRRL: **ehmagawd! It's SO good to talk to you mass! when are you coming back to visit?

**MASSIEKUR: **i've only been in london for a week! do you need any help with anything?

**HOLAGRRL: **Yeah, Olivia Ryan is flirting with Josh Hotz, and idk why.

Massie tapped her chin. She'd always known that girl was shifty. She was glad Alicia was finally needing her help. It proved that she'd actually added something to the Pretty Committee.

**MASSIEKUR: **O: that sucks! Everyone knows Josh likes YOU, so she's probably just jealous. You should stop being her friend.

**HOLAGRRL: **I did. Anyway, thanks for the great advice. I miss you!

**MASSIEKUR has signed off. **

Feeling rejuvenated, Massie opened the last text in her inbox.

**Adrianna: **james gave me ur number, i'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Massie sighed, it was a real pity Adrianna turned out not to be her friend. She'd seemed pretty nice. She didn't bother responding. There was also a new voice message on her phone. She opened it, and a british accented voice began speaking in a business-like tone.

**"**Hello, Massie, my name is Krystal Grace Washington-Clarke, and I'll be your student guide around campus tomorrow. I'll help you find your classes and such. I will meet you tomorrow in the Courtyard at seven o'clock. See you then!" Massie turned off her phone and put it away. She heard a key in the door and silently clapped her hands.

"My roommate!" she squealed to herself. She carefully applied another layer of Rice Krispy Treat Glossip Girl and smoothed down her hair. The door opened, and a girl walked in, along with a swirl of cold air. The lights were off, so Massie couldn't see who the girl was. She squinted, and extended her hand.

"Hi." she giggled. "I'm Massie." the girls jaw dropped, and she flicked on the lights.

"Massie?" an all-too-familiar voice said. Massie groaned.

"_Adrianna?_" she said, stalking back to her bed. She picked up her magazines and began packing them away. She opened her chest of drawers and began throwing her clothes in her suitcase. Adrianna sat nervously on the edge of her bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, setting a pair of sunglasses down next to her. Massie continued packing.

"I'm going down to the office to see if I can room somewhere else." she spat and she began zipping up her Louis Vuitton. Adrianna looked horrified.

"Please don't, Massie. I'm _so _sorry! Can we at least talk about this?" Massie sat back on her heels.

"Alright, talk." she cocked her head and glared at her. Adrianna stood and paced.

"Okay." she said, clearly unsure of what to say. "I'm really sorry that I didn't stop Jessa and Gemma from being mean to you in the bathroom." Massie waved her off, in a I-don't-need-your-help, way, but Adrianna continued speaking. "I was serious about visiting my Calculus teacher. I was originally going to go see her, but she canceled. I would've called you, or texted you, but I didn't have your number. I really want to be friends with you, Massie." Adrianna looked at her with her big brown eyes, and Massie kind of wanted to forgive her. She stood.

"I'm going to need a few things before I can forgive you." she said. Adrianna nodded like she would do anything. "Okay; first, I want you to tell your friends to apologize. Second, I want to borrow your wispy black shirt one day. Oh, and do you have any good movies?" Adrianna laughed and got up too.

"Deal." she giggled. Massie held open her arms, and she and Adrianna hugged. For the first time since she got to London, Massie felt pure Alpha. She moved towards her bed, and caught sight of her Louis Vuitton.

"One last thing," she said, eyeing her roommate. "You have to help me unpack." Adrianna smiled, and bent down. She reached into the suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans. A Luna Bar fell out of them.

"What's that?" Adrianna asked, poking it with a hanger. Massie felt her heart pounding. What if Adrianna hated Luna Bars? What if she thought they were gross? Adrianna picked it up. "Ooh, is it a Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bar?" she asked. Massie nodded hesitantly. "I _love _those!" said Adrianna, and Massie burst out laughing. She gestured towards it.

"You can have it!" she said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Adrianna laughed a little too, and put on her nightstand. She reached into one of her drawers, and pulled out a thin, rectangular box.

"What's that?" asked Massie. Adrianna giggled, and opened it. She waved a disc around in the air, and Massie frowned in confusion.

"I hope you like horror movies!" Adrianna walked to the TV and put the disc in. She and Massie sat together on the floor in front of the sofa, wrapped in blankets. The movie started, and Adrianna and Massie watched intently. Massie's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, holding up her index finger to Adrianna. She went into the bathroom to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who it could be.

"Massie!" cried a chorus of voices. Massie immediately recognized Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen.

"Ehmagawd!" she screamed. They screamed back, and they all started laughing. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss you guys so much." she said. She heard Kristen crying as well on the other side of the line.

"We miss you too, Mass." said Alicia, sniffling. Dylan burped to break the tension, and they all cracked up again.

"I would _love_ to talk more, but I'm watching a movie with my new friend, Adrianna." for the first time, she was actually telling the truth.

"Bye Massie. I heart you." said Alicia. The rest of the girls said their good-byes, and Massie hung up. She walked out of the bathroom and back to Adrianna. Her new friend un-paused the movie. The movie was terrifying, but also riveting, and Massie couldn't look away. Suddenly, the serial killer leapt out of the bushes and grabbed one of the main characters. Massie and Adrianna grabbed each other and screamed. A second later, there was a knock on their door, and they screamed twice as loud. Adrianna looked at her watch.

"It's nine o'clock at night. Why would anyone come to our door at _nine o'clock_?" she said. Massie giggled.

"A serial killer would come at nine o'clock." she joked. "I dare you to answer it." Adrianna shivered and got up. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and crept towards the door. She opened the door, then leapt back and covered her face. She peeked out, and dropped the blanket. She adjusted her tank top and short shorts.

"Oh, hey, Andrew." she said, smoothing down her hair. "What are you doing here?" Massie got up to look. Andrew was standing there holding something. His hair was wet like he'd just taken a shower.

"You left your bag in Geometry Class." he said, holding out a bag to Adrianna. She grabbed it and searched through it. "What?" said Andrew. "I didn't _steal_ anything." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "By the way," he said. "what are you guys doing in there? You were screaming pretty loudly." Adrianna pushed him out the door.

"None of your business." She shut the door and put her bag away. Massie watched her as she came back and sat down.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. Adrianna froze, then burst out laughing. She doubled over and laughed so hard she cried. "What?" asked Massie. Adrianna dried her eyes on the corner of her blanket.

"We're not _dating_. He's my twin brother!" she said, cracking up. Massie laughed too.

"Oh! So that's how he knew where our room was. He walked me here this morning, when I was lost." Massie gave Adrianna a look. "He's cute, you know." That just made Adrianna laugh harder, and Massie joined in. It felt so good to have a friend. After the movie, they crawled into bed, and Massie went to sleep.

The next morning, Massie woke up to Adrianna humming and combing her glossy waves. Massie put a pillow over her head.

"What time is it?" she asked, rolling over. Adrianna threw something at her as she walked across the room.

"Six thirty." she said. "Classes start at, like, seven thirty. For me, anyway." Massie got up. Adrianna had thrown the black top Massie had wanted to borrow, at her. She tossed it back.

"I already have my outfit planned." she said, rummaging through her drawers. She shoved Hot Cheetos, Marshmallow, and Peanut butter Glossip Girl out of the way, and pulled out a turquoise wrap shirt and DKNY skinny jeans. Adrianna glanced over as she got dressed.

"That would look amazing with my suede boots." she said, pointing across the room at some shoes. Massie picked them up and slid them on. Adrianna was right, the did look amazing together. Adrianna was wearing a plum colored blouse, and a black miniskirt. She quickly fastened a pair of strappy sandals, and grabbed what appeared to be a faux-leather bag.

"What's the rush?" asked Massie, still applying blush in the mirror. Adrianna swiped some gloss around her full lips.

"I have to meet some people, are you coming?" Massie shook her head.

"I'm meeting someone too." she said. Adrianna started to leave. "You forgot the last part of our deal, you have to make your friends apologize." Adrianna looked back at her and raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't forget." she said. She tossed a wink over shoulder as she walked out. Massie's shoulders shook with silent laughter as she brushed her chestnut waves. She glanced at her cell phone. It was six forty-five. Fifteen minutes until she had to meet Krystal Grace Washington-Clarke. Massie sat down at the table with her laptop.

To: Claire Lyons

Subject: London

Ehmagawd Kuh-laire! I hope your date with Cam went well. I'm going to my classes for the first time today. I'm a little nervous, after all, some of the richest people in the world go to KISS. I'm sure I'll have my new clique up and running in no time. I miss you. Tell the other girls I said hi!

xox

Massie

Massie checked the time again. Six fifty. She decided it was a good time to leave. She grabbed her black Prada bag and opened the door. She made her way down the stairs and out the door. She hugged herself with her arms, wishing her turquoise shirt was a little warmer.

"Cold?" asked a masculine voice. Massie spun around, and Andrew was standing next to her, carrying a few books. Massie shrugged. "Just in case you're wondering," he said. "I'm not stalking you or anything. I just go out of my way to be nice to new students." Massie gave him a half-smile. He waved. "Bye!" he walked away, leaving Massie alone again. Even though she was alone, she hoped that she still looked confident and beautiful. She made it to the Courtyard just before seven o'clock. She looked around. She spotted a girl with blonde curls and Tiffany Box blue eyes. The girl gave her a smile and walked over. She gave Massie a firm handshake.

"Hi, you must be Massie Block." Massie nodded, but the girl was talking again before she had a chance to speak. "My name's Krystal Grace Washington-Clarke, but you call me Krystal." Massie was relieved that she wouldn't have to go around calling her by all four names, all the time. Krystal was chattering on about the cafeteria, but Massie wasn't listening.

"You might want to listen." Krystal added over her shoulder as she walked away. Massie sped up a little and caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" Massie asked, clutching her Prada bag to her chest. Krystal turned around, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm taking you to the cafeteria," she said slowly. "for _breakfast_." Massie blushed and nodded. Krystal's expression softened.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm just tired of people not paying attention to the tours. They can be useful." Massie smiled.

"Yeah, I feel the same way with my, uh, Glossip Girl." said Massie, acting like she knew what Krystal was talking about. Krystal frowned.

"Really?" she said. "I wouldn't think you'd feel that way about Glossip Girl...but okay. These are the front doors of the cafeteria. You can also choose to go to a restaurant, but the options in the cafeteria are great." Massie followed Krystal into the cafeteria, trying her hardest to listen to what she was saying. Krystal led Massie to the end of the line.

"It's usually not much of a wait." Krystal explained. "The staff are very fast" Massie smiled politely. Krystal walked along, pointing out all the different options.

"For breakfast, there's a cereal bar, a muesli bar, a make-your-own-pancake bar, a make-your-own-waffle bar, an omelet bar, a parfait bar, a -" Massie pretended to listen as Krystal spoke.

"Okay, thanks. Can I get something to eat now?" Massie finally said. Krystal giggled.

"Oops. Yeah, sorry." Massie shrugged and looked around. She went to the smoothie bar, and ordered a papaya and mango blend. Krystal buttered a bagel nearby. Massie felt herself staring around the cafeteria. It was almost four times the size of the cafeteria at OCD.

"How many students go here?" Massie asked, as she spooned muesli into a bowl. Krystal shrugged.

"I dunno, a lot." Krystal sat down at a table, and Massie followed. There were a few students sitting in the cafeteria, but most of the tables were empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Massie as she took a gulp of her smoothie. Krystal looked around, as though she was just realizing the cafeteria was almost empty.

"There are enough tables in the cafeteria to comfortably sit all of the students who are enrolled in KISS, but less than a sixth of them eat breakfast in the cafeteria before 7:30 a.m." Krystal recited casually while dumping sugar in her coffee. Massie smile-nodded and glanced around to see who else was in the cafeteria. She caught Adrianna's eye. She was sitting with a group of five girls. Adrianna winked, then leaned over and whispered something to the other girls at her table. Massie looked away, and at Krystal. Krystal was stirring her coffee, looking relaxed. Massie glanced back at Adrianna, and saw she was making her way over to Massie's table. Jessa and Gemma were following her, not looking pleased. Adrianna smiled.

"Hi Massie. Hi Krystal." Krystal smiled too, but pretended to be absorbed in her breakfast, clearly not wanting to be involved. Adrianna waved Gemma and Jessa closer. They came a little closer. "Jessa and Gemma want to say something to you, Massie." Adrianna said, still smiling. Massie leaned back and looked up at them.

"Sorry." Gemma muttered. Unlike Adrianna's, Gemma's mouth was a straight line with no sign of humor. Massie nodded. Adrianna elbowed Jessa. Jessa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Massie." Because of her british accent, Jessa said her name like Mah-ssie." Massie stood and clapped her hands.

"Apologies accepted. But one thing, Jessa." The brunette did not look pleased, and Massie decided she would try to sound more friendly. "My name is Ma-ssie, like sassy. Not Mah-ssie, like saucy." Jessa looked slightly amused.

"Mah-ssie." she tried again, unsuccessfully, to say Massie's name correctly.

"No, no, no." said Massie, giggling. Jessa smiled a little bit. "Try again," Massie urged.

"Mah-ssie." Massie shook her head, and Jessa's smile got a little bigger. Massie paced, in front of her .

"More American." she instructed, glad to not be the center of anyone's jokes, and glad to be popular.

"Maaa-ssie. She said with an exaggerated American accent. Massie smiled and nodded. She held up her hand for a high-five.

"You got it now!" Jessa slapped her hand.

"You're not so bad, Massie. I _am_ sorry about what I did." Jessa said, offering her hand to shake. "Friends?" she asked. Massie shook it.

"Friends." she agreed. Adrianna smiled and pulled her away from the group.

"Wow," she said. "you work _magic_. I've never seen Jessa go from hating someone to liking someone so fast." Massie smiled back.

"Thanks, Adrianna." Adrianna pulled her in for a hug, and brought her back to the group. The rest of the group was standing around the table. Krystal was talking to one of the girls, laughing, and Massie realized she was really pretty. Adrianna pulled a girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes forward.

"I haven't properly introduced you guys yet. Massie, this is Alice Webster, she-" Massie held up a finger.

"Hold on. Webster? As in _James_ Webster?" she asked. Alice frowned slightly, as though wondering who in the world would care about _James Webster_. Finally, she nodded.

"He's my older brother." Alice said, rolling her eyes like it was the most embarrassing thing she could think of.

"How much older?" Massie asked. Alice looked stricken.

"Why do you care? I mean, it's bad enough that Jessa's _dating _him. Thank gawd, she doesn't actually _like_ him." Adrianna looked pleadingly at her. Alice sighed. "If you _must_ know, he's one year older than I am." she looked repulsed, and Massie wondered why.

"Why are you embarrassed about having a hawt older brother?" Alice shivered.

"He's annoying." She said, like it explained everything. Adrianna pulled up another blonde girl. This girl had light hazel eyes and pin-straight hair. Massie recognized her from Pizza Express.

"This is Lauren." she said. Lauren gave her a small smile.

"Hello." she said. Her accent wasn't so much British as Western European. Massie waved. Alice smiled slightly, from next to Lauren, and started talking again.

"We're going to sneak into the teacher's lounge tonight. Do you want to come?" she asked. Massie felt her mouth speak without permission.

"I'd love to." she said. Massie was so happy to be included in the most popular clique in the school. Massie grabbed Jessa by the arm. Jessa gave her a slightly wary half-smile.

"Do you like James?" Massie asked, remembered what Alice had said: _'thank gawd she doesn't actually _like_ him.'_ Jessa looked taken aback.

"No." she responded sheepishly. "Why?" Massie was shocked.

"I-I don't know. No reason, I guess." Jessa looked more closely at her, like she was trying to figure out what she wanted.

"I can break up with him if you want to date him." she said, frowning thoughtfully. Massie considered it. A few days ago, Massie would've leapt at the chance, but now all she could remember was him not telling her he had a girlfriend.

"Nah," she heard herself saying. "Honesty is a very important quality in a boyfriend." she said. Jessa smiled, and linked her arm through hers.

"I'm really starting to like you, Massie." she said.

**Yay! She likes Massie! Massie has friends! But it's a real shame about James... R&R please!**


End file.
